The invention relates generally to the field of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and in particular to the field of recording characteristic curves of a light-emitting diode arrangement.
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have the advantage of a long service life, for which reason they are used in different domains. For example, they are often used for emergency lights which are switched on automatically if a mains supply for other lighting means, such as e.g. gas discharge lamps, fails.
During the operation of a light-emitting diode, both the light-emitting diode and also the associated circuit are heated by the operation. As a consequence, the service life of the individual components can be reduced or the light-emitting diode or other components can possibly become overloaded. Therefore, the behaviour with respect to time of the light-emitting diodes in operation in terms of temperature behaviour, current behaviour and voltage behaviour is of great interest.
The circuit for operating and controlling the light-emitting diodes must be formed differently depending upon the type of light-emitting diode and must provide different current/voltage values. Therefore, in order to avoid any damage to the light-emitting diode or to the circuit, it is necessary to know precisely the characteristics of the light-emitting diode arrangement being operated.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to provide a technology which permits convenient operation of light-emitting diode arrangements.